


Always There

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [13]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: fan_flashworks, F/M, Suitcases, rpg-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel needs a ride to the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There

She's trying to remember why she thought this was a good idea. Not going back to Boston, that she's excited about. Law school starts next week and she needs to be back for it.

No, the maybe not so good idea part was leaving while he was at work.

How did she convince herself that was the right decision? Even through his questions and soft objections. Hadn't he told her she wouldn't like packing up alone and taking a cab to the airport?

Why hadn't she listened to him?

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, shored up her courage and latched her suitcase. She could do this. Down to the lobby, then out to the cab. Easy, right?

Not so easy. As she walked through the living room, past the amazing kitchen she'd made breakfast in just this morning, and the couch they'd sat on last night, drinking wine and talking about everything and nothing, she wished more and more that he was here to tell her good-bye.

She smoothed her hand over the counter on her way to the door. She took one more look around, then stepped into the hall, pulling the door closed and locking it behind her.

The elevator ride to the lobby was slow and quiet. Smiling, she approached the doorman and asked him to call her a cab to the airport.

"You don't need one, miss," he said politely and nodded toward the front doors.

Confused, almost annoyed - was she supposed to take the subway? - she turned in the direction he'd nodded, ready to turn back and growl at him if he was messing with her. Her face changed instantly. This couldn't be real. Leaning against the car, right there in front of the building, was Harvey.

She tossed a smile to the doorman, then tried to calmly walk out the front door. She couldn't get over her relief at seeing him there.

"Did you really think I'd let you ride to the airport by yourself?" he asked her as she approached him.

"I did think I had convinced you that I could do it on my own."

"I never thought you couldn't," he countered.

Ray collected her suitcase and put it into the trunk. Harvey opened the car door and ushered her in. He got in on the other side. She leaned her head against Harvey's shoulder as Ray pulled the car into Manhattan traffic.


End file.
